The chosen had a life
by silverbluehues
Summary: Somehow we're bonded, destined to be together but through all the things we never wished for.
1. The promise

**The chosen had a life**  


**Prologue: The promise.**

  
-----------------  
**Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters.  
-----------------  
  
"_" speech  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
(_) my short speeches  
  
*** change of scene or time.  
  
-----------------  
  
**Summary**:  
  
Somehow we are bonded.

------------------  
  
This is my third fic about this dream topic. My second one doesn't belong to fanfiction.

**************

"Dad, where are we going?" the little chinese girl who was about 5 years old, asked her father.

"It's in a beautiful forest my dear" the father replied.

"But.....isn't there dangerous animals there?" she asked

"No my dear, there aren't" he said as he was holding the small hand of her daughter.

"How far is it dad?" she asked.

"Just a few more steps" he replied

"But I can't walk" she said

"would you want me to carry you dear?" he asked

Her face brightened. She nodded excitedly.

Her father, Dorai Xiang smiled.

He took her up and gently placed her on his shoulder. She grabbed the back of his coat tightly.

**************

After 15 minutes........

They stopped before a raised house or should I say hut. 

There was this old man standing with a brown haired young lad about 7 or 8 years of age.

"Here we are" Dorai said not looking at his child's face.

Dorai gently pulled her from himself and realized that she fell asleep.

He looked up at the host of the house.....Master Gouken...

"I was waiting for you" Gouken said.

"I beg your pardon for my late arrival master" Dorai bowed.

Gouken returned the greeting.

"It's expected from a busy man like you, no hard feelings" Gouken smiled

"Thank you, master Gouken" Dorai said

He noticed that the young lad beside Gouken, perhaps his student was curiously looking at his beautiful sleeping princess.

Dorai smiled at him. 

"Can't wait to see her wake up, eh, my son?" he asked

He looked up to Dorai and smiled sweetly and then gave an excited nod.

"Ryu, take her to your room and lie her on the mat" Gouken commanded

Ryu gently took her in his strong arms and took her in.

"He has seen perhaps one or two girls, he is always curious about them" Gouken smirked and shook his head.

"Lets go by the river and talk" Gouken advised.

Dorai turned towards Gouken and nodded.

**************

Ryu placed the young girl on his mattress.

As he was about to leave he noticed that the girl held his finger tighly while in sleep.

If he wanted to leave he'll have to wake her up but he can't do that.

He sighed and sat beside her. He looked at her face.

'Cute and beautiful' he thought

He gently held her arm too.

'Can't wait to be friends with you.' he smiled

She may be having a dream or may be nightmare because each time she moved her eyelashes she squeezed his hand tighly.

She must have been learning marshal arts for she once squeezed his hand so tighly that he gave a slight scream. 

She jumped up and awake.

"huh? who? where am I?" she asked

"OH! I'm so sorry my honourable lady, I didn't want to wake you up." he replied

"WHo are you?" she asked and looked at their hands holding eachother's.

She blinked, once, twice, but couldn't figure out.

He stood up leaving her hand.

He bowed, my name is Ryu, and you're our guest.

"Where's my dad?" Chun Li asked

"He's out by the lake with my Sensie" he said

"Sensei??" Chun Li asked confusingly

"Oh! I mean master" he replied

"Oh! okay" she said

"You live in here? The whole year?" she asked

"Yes"

"Don't you feel bored?" she asked

He lowered his head.

"At times, I feel alone" he replied

"Why, don't you have any friend?" she asked

"At school, no, and here, sensie, I mean master is everything I have" he replied

She felt sad for. She stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll be your friend." Chun Li said

"Really?" his face brightened.

"Yes" she extended her hand, "My name is Chun Li"

**************

"Dad, do we really have to leave?" she asked.

"Yes dear, we have to" Dorai replied

"But why now?" she asked teary-eyed

"Because I have a job to do, my dear" 

She turned towards her new best friend.

He eyes only seemed red but the rest of him looked alright, he had learned to control his emotions, yet this time somehow it got out of hand.

She ran towards him, and hugged him tightly. 

"I'll be back, someday" she whispered to his ears.

He pulled her away and looked at her eyes, he smiled at her.

She kissed him in the cheeks.

"I promise"

------------------

There you go, another fic, and I'll end the comedy fic "all that needs....." soon.


	2. Taken

**The chosen had a life**  


**Chapter 01 : Taken.**

  
-----------------  
**Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters.  
-----------------  
  
"_" speech  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
(_) my short speeches  
  
*** change of scene or time.  
  
-----------------  
  
**Summary**:  
  
Somehow we are bonded.

------------------  
  
This is my third fic about this dream topic. My second one doesn't belong to fanfiction.

**************

7 years later.......

HK, China 

I could hear that there was this noise coming from somewhere nearby. It sounded like heavy steal hitting eachother, sometimes so hard that it made me feel uneasy and sometimes slightly tremble.

"Oh! Come on Chun, you don't tell me you're afraid"

I told myself 

'Am I?' 

I was in my bedroom and could listen clearly that there was someone closing in. 

'What does he want? Why is he here?' I asked myelf

' Is he looking for me', I trembled more.

As the steel sound closed by my dad's voice boomed:

"Who are you?" he asked threateningly.

"Ah! my good man, I'm surprised that you didn't recognise me, it's me your old friend Bison, Chief command of Shadowlaw" he said

"I could see that written on your face" Dad sneared.

"Why are you here?" Dad asked

"why? To pay you a visit my good old friend." Bison said.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked

"Am I not invited here?" the man's voice asked.

I opened the door slighly.

I saw dad take out his gun and aim it on the man. My blood ran cold.

"Bison, you're under arrest for taking away millions of lives" Dad said

"And I thought it was billions, sheesh" Bison grinned

Bisond rose his eye-brow. 

"Ah! and this is the beautiful daughter of Dorai, I presume" he turned towards me.

This was the first time I saw his face properly, his evil grin gave me the shivers.

"Chun Li, run out of here" Dorai commanded

"But dad!" 

"I command you to run" 

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, I promise" Dorai said

**Normal POV**

Chun Li got hope, since her birth she haven't seen him breaking a single promise. 

"Run!" Dorai said

Tears formed in her eyes but she ran out of the room and to the staircase.

"Tsk, Tsk, Dorai, you shouldn't promise you can't keep" Bison said.

"Keep this" Dorai shot.

The bullet shot just in front of Bison's chest. And then fell down.

Dorai was wide-eyed but not totally on shock, because he heard of such thing even though he never expected it.

He dropped his gun and took his fighting stance.

"You fool!" Bison said

"But not a coward" Dorai attacked

Dorai jumped and placed a kick on Bison's face.

Bison moved not an inch. He simply swatted Dorai away.

Dorai started running towards the wall behing him. He jumped at it and putting his press of the whole body forcing himself backward and spinning with a leg extended, hitting Bison on the face three times.

But the forth was cauth and Bison threw him to the opposite wall.

After hitting the wall, Dorai fell to the ground, forcing himself up, he jumped up again but somehow Bison in a blink dissappeared and reappeared from his back.

And started his brutal moves of fury, but it wasn't easy to end his combine move, he pushed Dorai to the wall so hard, forcing through it and fall down from a massive height.

**************

A dream.............

I woke up, I was taking deep breathes, I was sweating hard. The door opened and I saw that master.

Ken, my new friend was sleeping like dead, there's no way he'll wake up so easily.

"What happened young dragon?" Master asked

"It was a dream, more like nightmare." I replied

"Tell me about it" Gouken asked.

"Well it was this way" I started.

"I could see this girl again and he was with the man, I think he was her father. This man as I said before was very familier and so was the girl. She was crying over her father. I believe he is dead." I said

"How did he look like?" Master asked

"Native Chinese, may be" I replied.

"hm....." Master held his chin.

I could see that he was worried. He is supposed to be, for this is the sixth time I dreamt such dream. 

The worst dream I had was the first one.

-------------------


	3. The Vision

**The chosen had a life**  


**Chapter 02: The vision.**

  
-----------------  
**Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters.  
-----------------  
  
"_" speech  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
(_) my short speeches  
  
*** change of scene or time.  
  
-----------------  
  
**Summary**:  
  
Somehow we are bonded.

------------------  
  
This is my third fic about this dream topic. My second one doesn't belong to fanfiction.

**************

****Flashback****

*crisp* 

The sound of the dried leaves under my foot shivered me. 

I didn't have a clue where I was......but it seemed like a forest and a path made out if following somewhere. What I knew was to follow it. And see where it trails off. I slowly moved on and so was the crispy sound of the dried leaves breaking under my foot. But there was an extra sound with the rhythm, it came from somewhere nearby, I knew someone was following me and I was alarmed, ready to protect myself. 

I moved slowly through the path covered with dry leaves. It looked like autumn. Everywhere trees and trees and shadows and so was the sun, even though it was a forest, I can't help but feel something strange about it. 

Why would there be a path made in a forest? I can't help but feel endangered.

There was sudden rush of wind, cold and somewhat making a strange noise.

I shivered more.

From a great distance I could see that there was this tall tree, taller than anyother trees. Through the misty weather I couldn't make out the things which were hung in the tree, I moved closer, there were a lot them hanging.

As I closed by I realized that these things which are hung on the tree are actually human, hung dead. 

I couldn't figure their faces except one, this guy looked pretty similar to master Gouken but much taller and well built.

Cold wind rushed by me, I shivered, it wasn't that I was afraid but something I felt a long time ago, it's the thing following me, it's..........right behind me breathing hard.

I turned quickly and then backing away, what I say stuck in my head. There were two blood red eyes. 

Suddenly it disapeared and I felt that he was behind me, but............wasn't it the tree behind me? 

I turned backward only to see the man who looked like the master was gone and not only that......there was this kanji sign on the tree, it read "ten" means heaven.

****En dFlashback****

"Ryu" Master took my attention.

"huh?" I was still trailed off by the nightmare. 

"Go to sleep my boy" master Gouken said to me.

"Yes, master" I lied back to my bed.

Master Gouken was getting off when suddenly stopped 

"Ryu, try not thinking about all these things" he said

"Hai, sensei" nodding I sat up.

As he left, I lied back and started to think what the dream meant. The dream I had today. Who is this girl I often see?

****Flashback****

"Dad" the girl said.

"Yes my dear?" her father asked

"Would you promise me something?" she asked

"what promise dear?" 

"That you'll take me there someday" she said

"yes my dear" he smiled.

"would you make another promise?" she asked 

"what is it dear?" he asked

"Never to leave me Dad" she asked teary eyed

"Ofcourse dear, don't worry so much about me" he said

"would you make a promise?" he asked

"yes dad"

"Stay the same, forever" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled back

"Yes dad"

****End Flashback****

**Normal POV**

Ryu tried to imagine her face.

Just as the image came clear, he opened his eyes.

"Who are you?"

-------------------


End file.
